


Our Shared Stage

by pkmntrashcan



Series: Bederia Week 2020 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bederia Week, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, bederia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrashcan/pseuds/pkmntrashcan
Summary: Day 6 | FutureBede does everything to make sure Gloria gets the attention she deserves, but this year he has different plans up his sleeve.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Bederia Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642234
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78
Collections: Bederia Week 2020





	Our Shared Stage

The last time Bede was this nervous in Wyndon Opal was tying the knot on the makeshift Gym Leader outfit. It was last minute, sudden. Quiet tsks from the older woman of how ‘she’ll get his proper uniform commissioned’ uttered under the loud roars heard beyond the tunnel towards the field.

His eyes were focused, determined.

“I’ll grow into it,” he murmurs, standing up tall and walking forward as if this was his stage to claim.

He caused an uproar at finals that year.

And it definitely wasn’t his last.

But now his focus was on something much grander than the Championship itself. His eyes flickering to the screen in the locker room as he watches the time count down to the final match.

It was obviously always going to be between him and Gloria.

And while Bede would never be nervous about a gym battle there was something else luring him away from the focus he should be having. His hands fiddled with his Gym uniform: long gone was the tied up dress, instead replaced with an outfit that screamed elegance and royalty--worthy of someone now in his late 20s. The pinks were deep, the blues were entrancing, and rims of white and gold and fairy insignia on his half-cape truly brought it all together.

“Leader Bede, you’re up.”

He takes a deep breath in, and even slower exhale out before he’s standing up and walking towards the dark hallway.

But there’s a split hesitance, head turning towards the staff that has gotten to know him fairly well over the years.

“How do I look?”

And with a reassuring nod and even firmer thumbs up Bede knew he was ready to go.

* * *

  
To Galar, they’ve been rivals from the beginning. Always on each other’s heels during the Gym Challenge and always each other’s _final_ battle of the season: year in and year out, without fail.

And even with every grand display Gloria still came out on top.

If Bede was being truly honest, he’s always known her potential. And what was a timid, shy girl just trying her best always seemed to shine when she was sending out commands to her team. 

He respected her back then.

And he respected her even more so now.

Because her ability to remain calm during battles only grew with her confidence. Her tremendous skill for strategizing and planning was impeccable. And her heart. No one could deny that her overall love for all that is Pokemon truly made her a force to be reckoned with.

Gloria was meant to be Galar’s Champion.

But as he walks across the freshly cut grass for what he could proudly say the 10th year it really settles in: Wyndon Stadium was Gloria’s stage.

It always has been. 

And no matter how much she doubted herself, how much media questioned her, or how much people expected Leon to take the crown back the following year--Gloria proved everyone wrong, winning year after year and settling her place into everyone’s heart with her compassion and tranquil demeanor.

But right now was _her_ Champion Time.

The lights as she walks forward casts a glow behind her chocolate waves. There’s a glimmer in the crown on her beret, a sparkle in her eyes behind black frames. And a smile that he could say was only reserved for him.

One that both sweetly welcomed him back onto the stage and teased relentlessly that boyfriend or not, she would not go easy on him.

And rightfully so, lest he’d never forgive her.

But even underneath all the glitz and glamor of Champion life--Gloria was still _his_ Gloria. 

Timid as she waves to the crowd with a soft pink on her cheeks.

Excitable as her cape flows behind her with every bounce in her step.

And loving as she gazes at Bede with the softest gaze.

He swears he can see her arms twitch, wanting to open up to capture him in a hug, to drag him down to her height and place a kiss on his lips, but instead she settles for something much more _appropriate_ reaching out her small hand across the centerline.

He can hear her breath on the mic echoed to the masses, “you’re back for another round, _Bedey?_ ” said amidst a giggle. 

“My dear,” hand reaching for hers, “when isn’t it me?” 

He lifts it slowly to his lips, parting with a smirk as Gloria’s eyes widen and her cheeks flush red.

He already knew where this battle would go.

He might as well have fun while at it.

* * *

  
In his eyes, Gloria deserved the world. 

She’s running to Inteleon, hugging her Pokemon with the same giddiness she had years ago, and each time Bede swore she only shone brighter as the crowd rages and cheers her name on.

He can’t help his heart swelling in pride, calling back Hatterene with an understanding look on his face. But disappointment wasn’t part of Bede’s plan. It never was.

The championship was hers, _it always has been._ He’s never really wanted it. But as her most esteemed rival, it was his job to give her a challenge no one else could.

And every year he waited for her off the pitch. Smiling at her proudly until she would run off to interlace their fingers and gush over how well _he_ did.

Always, without fail, ready to celebrate everyone, but herself.

Bede made sure, however, to praise her all the same.

But today, his plan was different. Walking forward as proudly as he came in. Carefully watching as Gloria’s hair catches confetti off the air, how she’s smiling at everyone appreciatively.

Thanking them for attending this year through the teleprompters as her hands are held over her heart.

And it’s on her stage that Bede decides to finesse her curtain call.

“Gloria,” he calls out, beckoning her attention, stifling a low chuckle at how Gloria was always so attentive to him.

There’s a pause when she saunters up to him with a soft “yes, Bede?” he’s not sure the mic even picks up on.

But then his hand is gently running through her hair, glitter and paper falling out before he’s cupping her face, gingerly holding here there as she nuzzles out of habit, looking at him with the same lovestruck expression he gives her every day.

“My champion,” he steadies himself. “My queen,” he states. “My heart,” he recites, noticing how the stadium had stilled.

He’s gotten everyone’s attention now.

And Gloria’s eyes are wide with confusion, lips parted, ready to question what he was doing, but his smile eases her worry.

“You’ve been in my life for as long as you’ve reigned on this stage,” his left hand reaching into his pocket, Gloria’s focus unable to pull away from him. “And while Galar gets to be stunned by your presence every season, I get to fall in love with you more every day.”

Slowly his fingers are pulling away, inching down to the floor to be on one knee. And he should’ve expected it. For Gloria to get teary-eyed. Sure, her growth had been a long time coming, but her emotions were always overwhelming under the facade he knew how to break.

And it’s because of her being able to open up to him, he was able to do so in return. To take her patience and love and return it tenfold.

“So it’s here on _your_ stage, my love, that I want to make this announcement,” he can see Gloria already nodding her head rapidly, his hands pulling out that velveteen box to reveal a ring that’s been in his pocket for far too long.

“Gloria, _my Gloria,_ would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

He can hear the collective gasp. The clapping. The whistles. He could see Opal beaming. Marnie and Victor standing. Hop screaming like crazy.

But all in all, he could feel the good graces of Galar celebrating _both_ of them.

And Gloria was never truly was one for the spotlight, Bede should’ve known that. He’s seen her slink away quickly post matches, has been her literally shield as they’ve scurried off no matter how much he’s told her to stay on the pitch.

So in her typical fashion, she does the unexpected. She drags him right into the center stage with her by tackling him to the ground haphazardly. It’s amazing her lips could even find his in the fall, gently pressing over and over as broken sobbed ‘yes’s’ are picked up by the audio.

Her hat had fallen, her cape draped over both of them, and as he looks up at her from his position he knows this was the right call. He reaches for her left hand, Gloria still crying as the crowd cheers, and when the diamond picks up the light the camera zooms in before Gloria could even hold it up.

He pulls her in close, still scrambled on the floor, pushing her bangs back to kiss her forehead with the brightest smiles on their faces as they watch the crowd go wild.

If anything it makes a good photo for the next day’s headline:

Sharing the stage, brightly, forevermore.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> okay but also imagine the cute of
> 
> “My queen.”
> 
> Gloria giggles, tapping his nose playfully, “Bede you have to share me with Galar.”
> 
> But his hands settle on her waist, drawing her closer.
> 
> “Not when we’re alone, I don’t”
> 
> HAHAHAOUGWEOFIHLERJKFOEIWFJLKD
> 
> ANYWAYS. TOMORROW IS THE LAST DAY AND I KINDA HAVE TO GET IT OUT EARLIER THAN ME BEING LATE THIS WHOLE WEEK CAUSE I GOT WORK WOOPS


End file.
